


we feel in music

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Glee Club - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Highschool Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No SQUIP, Show Choir, Singing, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, diversity, everyones alive, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: A new club has started at a high school in suburban New Jersey, and many kids from different cliques find interest in the new show choir.Romance, friendship, and drama sprout as the kids all find out who they really are.(Glee, but with BMC and DEH characters xo)





	we feel in music

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a new jersey highschool yayyy

Mr. Reyes, the drama teacher at some high school in the middle of New Jersey, put up a poster with blue sticky tack and determination. Determination for the new school club.

Edison was a school that held may different types of people, but they didn't exactly have anywhere to express themselves other than sports and other than that the nerds and 'losers' were kind of screwed.

The drama teacher wanted to give everyone a chance to express themselves- that's where the glee club came in.

There was a serious hierarchy at this school. Popular kids were at the very top, in that section held the gossip girls and jock boys, and also the sweetest people. In that section were Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski, Jenna Rolan and Christine Canigula. Right under were the scholars, the ones who focused more on academics than they did social status, like Alana Beck. People respected her.

Under the scholars was the invisibles. The ones who tried their best to blend in, the jazz band kids an the stoners were in there. Michael Mell, Connor Murphy, and his sister Zoe all were invisible.  Then, the nerds. The ones who didn't understand social cues and preferred video games over human interaction. Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen, and Jared Kleinman belonged here.

Of course all of them held classic cliches. The nerd was in love with the popular girl, the jock sleeps around, the stoners do bad in school, but they also destroyed many of the same stereotypes.

Christine Canigula was one of the most popular girls in school, and she's a theater geek and not the typical beauty standard.

Rich Goranksi has a secret that no one else knows, and it's not his love for fire.

Connor Murphy was invisible, but at the same time very visible, and not in a good way. He's been called freak, crazy, all that and beyond.

Edison High school has never had a "glee club" or any show choir in fact. But, by the end of the day, he had five names on the sheet, and that was better than he was expecting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mr. Reyes smiled proudly, and as he walked into the choir room for the first time. Maybe there was a chance for this club, and maybe there were some kids he could help.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if this is something you wanna read, i wanna write it an i have a lot of ideas so lemme know!!


End file.
